


Your Hot Teacher Wants To Take Things Further This Time

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [25]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Blackmail, Calling You Pet, Classroom, Cowgirl, Creampie, F/M, Fdom, Fill Me Up, Good Boy, In a Chair, MILF, Orgasm, Rape Fantasy, Riding, Shy Guy - Freeform, Teacher/Student, This is not the first time, Tired of Foreplay, Wet Sounds, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your hot teacher has been blackmailing you and molesting you for some time now. She doesn't have time for chasing boys anymore, dating etc so you're perfect for her. Plus she loves how shy and nervous you get for her. This time however, she wants to take things further. She's bored of just touching you and getting off to you. She wants to finally fuck you. And you will let her, because otherwise she will make sure you fail this year...
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 21





	Your Hot Teacher Wants To Take Things Further This Time

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are ADULTS. This script was written by an ADULT (me) and is meant for ADULTS ONLY. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> This is just a fantasy. In no way, shape or form does this script encourage rape or blackmail. I don't tolerate it and it is DISGUSTING, ILLEGAL and WRONG in real life.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> SFX is optional.

Alright everyone.. you're free to go now.

No no no, not you. You stay.

Yes, come here young man. Take a sit.

[Sound of chair being pulled]

Hold on, let everyone leave first.

Guys, don't forget to close the door behind you.

[Class door shut]

Alright.. finally..

[Chuckle] Where did you think you were going huh?

You thought I'd just let you leave and not even say anything?

Come on.. you should know better by now..

Did you forget what I told you yesterday?

You're mine..

I decide what you do and what you don't do..

Cause if you don't listen to me? I can eeeasily fuck you up..

I can make you fail this year just like that [Finger snap]

It's easy.. and you better believe that.

Why, you ask?

[Chuckle]

Because I Fucking. Can.

That's why.

And also you know.. you're pretty cute and.. I don't really have time to chase boys like that anymore..

A teacher like me has a lot of stuff that needs to be taken care of even *after* I get to my house..

So I don't get to really you know.. play with anyone like that in my free time..

You're perfect for me too..

As soon as I touch you..

[Chuckle] You just tense up and look down just like right now..

I can do aaanything I want to you..

Mmm and even if you weren't like that and *wanted* to fight back, you know you can't..

I got too much power over you..

I can literally *destroy* you if you say even one thing..

[Chuckle] And I will too..

That's right.. and you know what?

I think I'm tired of the cute little teasing and toying that I'm doing with you here..

I mean molesting you and getting off to you is pretty fun too, don't get me wrong..

I enjoyed doing that quite a lot for these past couple times we've been together..

But.. I think I want the *real* thing now..

[Chuckle] Oh yeah.. I wanna take things further..

I wanna go to the maximum..

I want to have *sex* with you..

That's right.. not me playing with my pussy and watching you..

I want to *fuck* my hot student..

I want to feel that young dick..

[Whispering] Inside of me..

[Chuckle]

Oh yeah? It won't happen? And what you gonna do huh?

Are you gonna tell somebody? And who's gonna believe you?

Exactly. You're *fucked*. Alright?

There's absolutely *nothing*, I repeat, *nothing* that you can possibly do to stop me.

And I'll give you some advice..

Better start liking it.

I mean afterall.. don't all the boys want me?

Don't I hold the title for the hottest teacher in this school?

[Chuckle] You got the nerve to even say anything..

Listen up pet..

You and I both know that I am a *very* fuckable milf..

You should feel *extremely* lucky..

Your classmates would do anything to have me look at them the way I look at you right now..

[Chuckle]

[Short pause]

Take your shirt off.

Do it. Actually, wait, lemme first make sure nobody walks in on us..

[Heels clicking sounds as she walks to the door]

[Locking the door sound]

There, door is locked.. take that shirt off.

[Heels clicking sounds as she comes back]

Do it.

[Short pause]

Listen, need I remind you again of what I can-

There you go.. see? Just do what I tell you and stop making this harder for me, fuck..

Mmm I just love that sexy body of yours..

This is literally all it takes for me to start getting turned on..

And then once I touch it..

Mmm.. and caress it..

[Moan] Oh yeah.. I love the way you feel..

This is what makes me just go absolutely.. fucking..

[Whisper] crazy..

[Chuckle]

[Moan] I can't wait to get on top of you.. mmm and ride you..

[Moan] Oh yeah.. that's *exactly* what I'm going to do..

I told you I wanna take it to the next level today..

I'm done with the foreplay..

[Moan] So with that being said.. drop your pants down.

[Chuckle] Oh yeah.. I am *very* serious..

Come on, no complaining.. just *do it*.

Quicker.

[Short pause]

Mmm.. yeah.. show me that nice cock..

Put your hands away, I wanna see every part of you..

Come on, no covering..

Mmm.. [Chuckle]

*Fuck* I love making you uncomofortable..

Despite me seeing you countless of times already.. you're still so fucking shy as if it's the first time..

[Moan] And *that's* why you're special pet..

*Such* a cutie..

[Moan]

I mean *how* can I leave you alone..

Mmm you make me wanna eat you up..

Dominate you.. 

[Moan] Fuck you up..

[Moan and transition to laugh]

Alright.. we don't really got all day so I think you should start getting harder for me..

I'll help you with that..

First.. let's get rid of my shirt..

[Taking shirt off]

Mmm now the bra..

[Taking off the bra]

[Moan] Oh yeah.. look at those titties baby..

Look at those sexy hard nipples..

[Moan]

You're seriously stupid if you don't like it..

Mmm unless you just pretend..

[Moan] Yeah.. I bet you pretend..

I bet you enjoy all of this a lot..

[Chuckle] Yeah right.. who are you trying to convince?

You love being my pet.. I just know it..

Mmm.. grab your cock for me..

I want you to look at my body.. and stroke for me..

I want you to get this cock hard for me..

[Moan] Yeah.. just like that..

[Chuckle] Don't even *bother* protesting, that's what I like to see..

Mmm..

Lemme take the rest of these clothes off..

[Optional heels clicking sounds here and there as she takes off her dress and panties off]

There.. stripped down completely..

Nothing but just my sexy heels on..

Bet you love what you see, don't you you naughty boy..

[Chuckle] Of course you do..

[Moan] Rock hard for me already..

Good boy..

Mmm.. I kinda wanna put my mouth on it and suck it..

You would love that wouldn't you..

[Chuckle]

But no.. no.. not today.. not this time..

Mmm.. I'm *way* too wet and horny for that..

I just wanna get straight to the point already..

[Moan] Stay still..

I'm gonna sit on you now..

Yeah, I wanna take you right in this chair..

Just. Like. This.

[Moan as she sits on the cock]

Oh fuck yeah..

*Fuck* yeah baby..

Lemme feel that hard cock.. stretching me..

[Moan] Dig deeper into me..

[Moan] Oh yeah.. that's it.. lemme sit down on that cock completely..

[Moan] Fuck..

[Moan] Damn it..

[Moan] You feel so good..

Just like I imagined..

[Moan]

Grab my ass..

[Moan] Grab my ass as I slowly stroke that cock with my tight little pussy..

Do it..

Grab it..

[Moan] Fucking *grab it*..

[Moan] Yeah.. that's it pet.. lemme feel those hands..

Caress it..

Massage it..

Get a good feel of it..

[Moan] Yeah.. like that..

[Chuckle] See, you know what you want..

[Moan] I know you like this..

Yes you do pet.. yes you do..

[Moan] But don't worry, I can make you feel even better..

[Moan] I can ride you harder.. and faster..

That's what you want.. right?

[Chuckle]

[Moan] Fuck..

[Moan] Here.. lemme show you how real women do it..

[Riding harder, moaning intensifies, optional wet sounds from now on]

Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh Yes!

Give! Me! That! Cock!

Fucking take it..

Take. That. Fucking. Pussy!

[Continue riding and moaning & optional wet sounds continue for a little bit with no talking]

Oh my god this feels so good..

You feel so good..

Hold on.. lemme get a bit more comfortable here..

[Riding stops]

Lemme take off those heels real quick..

[Taking off heels and throwing them on the floor]

Ah.. and now I'm gonna put my feet up on your legs and..

[Even harder riding & moaning & optional faster wet sounds from now on]

Oh yeah.. that's what I'm talking about..

Now that's a *real* cowgirl position..

[Chuckle] Fuck..

[Moan] That's it.. lemme jump up and down on that dick..

Lemme fucking use it..

[Moan] Just the way I like it..

[Continue riding and moaning & optional wet sounds continue for a little bit with no talking]

Are you still shy? Huh?

[Chuckle]

Come on, don't pretend you're not enjoying it..

It's childish at this point..

And you're supposed to be an adult..

[Chuckle]

Atleast tell me my cunt feels good, come on..

[Continue riding and moaning & optional wet sounds continue for a little bit with no talking]

Holy fuck I'm about to cum..

I'm about to cum on your cock..

Fuck, yes, I'm going to cum for you so hard..

I'm going to- I'm going to-

Oh fuck! Oh yes!

[Orgasm and slow down with the riding]

Fffffuck yyyyesss...

[Aggressive] Oh my *gosh* this fucking cock..

Mmm.. so good..

*So* damn good..

Good boy..

Now..

Now it's your turn..

[Stop riding]

I'm gonna put my legs back down on the floor..

Mmm just like this..

And now I'm gonna fuck you even harder.. until you bust that nut for me..

And I want it inside of me too..

[Moan] Oh yeah.. you're going to give me a nice, deep creampie..

Whether you like it.. or not..

[Very fast, hard riding & moaning/fast breathing & optional fast wet sounds from now on]

Yea.. take it..

Take it pet..

Take that pussy..

Take that cunt..

Let it devour that cock..

Lemme get that cum from you..

Come on, don't fight it..

Just let it go..

Let that pussy work that dick..

I want every last drop of that hot load..

I want you to shoot it *all* into me..

I need you to fill me up..

[Continue very fast, hard riding & moaning/fast breathing & optional fast wet sounds for a little while without talking]

Oh yeah, I can feel it coming..

Come on, don't fight it..

Give it to me..

Be a good boy and nut *deep* in that fucking pussy..

Fill up my cunt like you wanted to impregnate me..

Mhm, give it to me..

I need it..

Come on baby..

Fuck all your cum into that teacher pussy..

Yea? Yea? Do it!

Do it!

Cum for me!

Now!

[Long moan in response to him cumming and slow down riding & stop completely soon]

Oh yeah.. give me all of it..

Don't let anything stay inside of that cock.. I want every last drop..

Every. Single. One..

[Moan] Fuck yeah..

[Just let out sexy sounds for a little bit more, enjoying being filled up]

Good job pet..

You came quite a lot..

*Just* what I wanted from you..

Mmm lemme get off of you now..

[Moan] Damn.. look at that mess..

So much leaking out of me..

[Moan] So good..

[Moan]

Alright.. get dressed up now.. I'm gonna have to clean this up real quick..

And remember.. if you say anything..

Yeah.. exactly.. shut up and keep this a secret..

You don't want these problems, trust me..

You're mine..

[Kiss]

[Whisper] Forever..


End file.
